


El Ritual

by NekoLupin



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:49:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7806112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoLupin/pseuds/NekoLupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El Muro ha caído y los Caminantes Blancos invaden poniente. William, un campesino normal y corriente, se convierte sin quererlo en un observador privilegiado del ritual que el Rey de la Noche lleva a cabo para aumentar su poder. ¡Advertencia, yaoi!</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Ritual

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, esto es algo que me soñé y no pude parar hasta que estuvo escrito. En fin, no sé qué decir, mi mente está enferma.  
> Sigo la línea de la serie ya que en los libros el Rey de la Noche es alguien distinto. Me situó en la sexta temporada después de que Jon resucitase pero antes de que se encontrase con Sansa. Doy por hecho que Jon es Azor-Ahai. William es alguien sin importancia que solo me sirve para contar la historia, lo sitúo en alguna aldea del Norte.

  William era un muchacho normal, ni muy alto ni muy bajo, ni tampoco especialmente fuerte. A diferencia de los chicos que conocía, que estaban siempre buscando bronca, él rehuía las peleas. Algunos decían que era un cobarde y William no sabría decir si era verdad o mentira. De todas las personas que vivían en su poblado, él era el que menos posibilidades tenía de salir con vida. No obstante fue de los pocos en conseguirlo. Había logrado escapar a la destrucción de su aldea y de todas las poblaciones que había alrededor.

  Las noticias de la caída del muro llegaron un día cualquiera y nadie dio crédito a algo semejante. Debían haber evacuado inmediatamente pero no podían concebir que el muro pudiera llegar a caer. Al día siguiente llegaron los muertos. No hacían prisioneros, simplemente destruían todo cuanto hallaban.

  William escapó, de algún modo fue capaz. Se dirigió hacia el sur pues la amenaza venía del norte. En su huida se unió a un grupo de supervivientes y allí empezó a oír historias. Unas eran más descabelladas que otras pero más o menos pudo enterarse de lo que había sucedido. La gente hablaba de Caminantes Blancos que se suponía que eran seres pertenecientes al mundo de las leyendas. William no los había visto nunca, pero después de haber visto a los muertos se creía cualquier cosa.

  Le llamó especialmente la atención lo que contaba un hombre que vestía el negro. Alguien delgado como un junco y con los ojos hundidos y sin vida de un cadáver. Contaba que su Lord Comandante fue asesinado a puñaladas por sus propios hombres pero que, milagrosamente, había vuelto a la vida. Al parecer una bruja lo trajo de vuelta de entre los muertos, una sacerdotisa de un dios extranjero venida del este, de más allá del Mar Angosto. Le devolvió la vida y le proclamó como Azor-Ahai, el guerrero elegido para acabar con la amenaza de los Caminantes Blancos.

  William se preguntó muchas veces si realmente ese Azor-Ahai estaría luchando contra los muertos y cuánto tardaría en acabar con ellos. Llegaban noticias de grandes batallas libradas en el Norte, William se imaginaba a Azor-Ahai como un guerrero de dos metros de altura, con brazos como troncos y una gran barba poblada, con el rostro lleno de cicatrices, curtido en mil batallas y portando un gran espadón con el que decapitaba a sus enemigos como quien cortase mantequilla.

  Pero todo eso se convirtió en humo cuando llegó otro superviviente contando una historia mucho más perturbadora. Las batallas habían cesado, los caminantes avanzaban hacia el sur sin nada que los detuviese. ¿Y Azor-Ahai? Al parecer había sido derrotado por el Rey de la Noche, quien había corrompido su cuerpo para aumentar su poder. William no sabía qué quería decir con eso de “corromper su cuerpo” ni si eso implicaba que ahora Azor-Ahai estaba muerto. Probablemente sí, y probablemente también significaba que la guerra estaba perdida.

  Ese día William abandonó al grupo de supervivientes. Decidió emprender su propio camino en solitario pues le pareció que así tendría más posibilidades de sobrevivir. Se dirigió al sur nuevamente, más allá del Cuello. El camino no fue fácil, pasó frío y hambre, pero finalmente llegó a su destino: la Isla de los Rostros. Había escuchado historias que contaban los ancianos sobre ese paraje, era el lugar donde los Niños del Bosque y los Primeros Hombres firmaron el pacto que acabó con la guerra entre ambos. Se suponía que la isla era sagrada y que estaba protegida por la magia de los Niños del Bosque. Bajo el punto de vista de William era posiblemente el lugar más seguro de todo Poniente.

  Esperaba encontrar a los Hombres Verdes cuando llegase, pero allí no quedaba nadie, todo al mundo había huido. Al menos habían dejado los botes. No le resulto difícil cruzar el Ojo de Dioses y llegar a la isla central. El lugar estaba lleno de arcianos, el único bosque de estos árboles que quedaba tan al sur. En el centro de la isla los árboles estaban dispuestos en círculo formando un claro y todos tenían rostros tallados que se observaban unos a otros.

  A William no le gustó ese lugar, era como si cientos de ojos le mirasen y siguiesen todos sus movimientos. Sentía que los dioses estaban allí y que podrían juzgar sus actos en cualquier momento. No obstante allí encontró un refugio natural que se formaba con las raíces de los árboles y un pequeño desnivel del terreno. Cuando entraba dentro estaba seguro de que era imposible que se le viese desde el exterior por lo que decidió que ese sería su hogar.

  El resto de la isla resultó ser muy acogedora, había frutos que podía comer así como pequeños roedores que podría cazar con las trampas adecuadas y, por supuesto, estaba el lago en el que podía pescar. Era un magnífico pescador. Pasó allí dos semanas en bastantes buenas condiciones, tanto que llegó a convencerse de que realmente los Caminantes Blancos no podían acceder a aquel lugar y que, si podían, no tenían ningún interés en ese sitio, después de todo allí no había nada.

  Y así llegó su decimoquinta jornada en la isla. Ese día estaba pescando tranquilamente en su lugar favorito junto al lago. Estaba teniendo una pesca excelente, llevaba tres peces ya. Con eso cenaría y le sobraría para el desayuno del día siguiente. Estaba tan contento que se puso a canturrear completamente distraído. Por ello tardó un momento en darse cuenta del vaho que se formaba con cada una de sus respiraciones. Cuando se percató se quedó estupefacto, ni por la noche hacía tanto frío en ese lugar como para que se condesase el aliento. Era algo extrañísimo y estaba seguro de que no significaba nada bueno. Decidió que lo mejor era volver a su refugio. Recogió la caña y guardo los peces en un bolso que se había fabricado con juncos. Y entonces el agua del lago comenzó a congelarse.

  Jamás había visto nada igual. El agua se solidificaba ante sus ojos, comenzando en la otra orilla hasta llegar a donde él estaba. Con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos dirigió la vista a la ribera opuesta y lo que vio le heló la sangre. Eran los Caminantes Blancos. Avanzaban por el camino de hielo montados en caballos muertos, sin hacer ningún ruido, como ánimas en un castillo encantado. Al frente de ellos iba uno distinto a los demás, llevando algo o alguien delante de él en el caballo. Su porte era más orgulloso por lo que debía de ser el jefe. “Ese es el rey de la Noche”, pensó. Estaba frente al mismísimo rey de la Noche.

  Debía correr, sabía que debía echar a correr, pronto sería visible para los Caminantes Blancos, pero su cuerpo no le respondía, estaba completamente paralizado. No podía parar de mirar cómo se acercaban. Pareciera que el tiempo se hubiese detenido. Su cuerpo era pesado como si estuviese hecho de plomo. Muy despacio movió un pie hacia atrás, después movió el otro y, con un gran esfuerzo, repitió el movimiento dos veces más y, finalmente, consiguió darse la vuelta y ocultarse tras unos matorrales. Anduvo cada vez más deprisa hasta que acabó corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. Se dirigió hacia su refugio en la raíz del arciano, era lo único que podía hacer, no tenía otro sitio a donde ir. Solo podía esconderse y rezar a los dioses para que no le encontrasen.

  Se acurrucó en el refugio temblando incontrolablemente y esperando por lo que él pensaba que sería su final. Tras algunos angustiosos minutos escuchó el crujir de la hojarasca, se tapó la boca, temeroso de que su respiración acelerada le delatase, temía que incluso el latido de su corazón pudiese oírse desde el exterior de la guarida.

  Una de las raíces formaba un hueco desde el que podía ver qué ocurría fuera. Los Caminantes Blancos llegaban al claro y se paraban, algunos empezaban a desmontar. Ahora tenía una buena perspectiva del Rey Noche, era absolutamente aterrador. Sus fríos ojos azules se movían por el claro mirando de forma despectiva a los arcianos.

  La figura que montaba con él era un muchacho sin duda. Estaba envuelto en una gran capa negra, encogido y encorvado como si no pudiese soportar el peso de su propio cuerpo. Unos rizos salvajes y negros como el carbón le caían sobre el rostro por lo que no podía verle la cara aunque intuía que tenía barba. No alcanzaba a verle los ojos pero estaba seguro de que no era un Caminante Blanco, no podía ser más distinto de ellos y, desde luego, no era un muerto, veía la condensación de su respiración. Estaba vivo sin duda. Era muy extraño, ¿qué hacía ese chico con los Caminantes Blancos? ¿Qué hacían éstos en una isla que se suponía estaba protegida por la magia de los Niños del Bosque? Intuía que algo malo estaba a punto de pasar.

  Dos Caminantes Blancos se acercaron al Rey de la Noche, cogieron al joven de los brazos y le bajaron del caballo. Las piernas se le doblaron nada más tocar el suelo y los caminantes tuvieron que sujetarle para que no cayera. Solo entonces William se dio cuenta de que tenía las manos atadas. Era un prisionero, pero los Caminantes Blancos nunca hacían prisioneros, ¿qué podía significar eso?

  Mientras tanto, el Rey de la Noche había desmontado también y se acercaba a los árboles con su arma en ristre. Uno a uno fue haciéndoles un corte justo debajo del rostro tallado, como si los degollase. William casi chillo cuando sus pies pasaron al lado de las raíces que le servían de mirador. Entonces comprendió que lo que estaba presenciando era algún tipo de ritual, probablemente algo que implicase mancillar ese lugar sagrado.

  El Rey de la noche volvió a donde estaba el chico que seguía cabizbajo. Le cogió de la barbilla y le obligó a mirarle. William vio entonces unos ojos que eran tan negros como su pelo, unos ojos cansados y abatidos pero que durante una fracción de segundo se volvieron desafiantes. El muchacho escupió a la cara del Rey de la Noche. William no podía creer lo que había visto, eso probablemente le costase la vida. Pero no fue así, impasible, el Rey de la Noche le abofeteó con el dorso de la mano. El chico cayó hacia atrás sobre uno de los caminantes que le sujetaban, si no hubiese estado ahí se habría caído al suelo. La sangre le brotó de la boca, probablemente le hubiese partido el labio.

  Limpiándose la saliva, el Rey de la noche se dirigió al centro del círculo de árboles. Se arrodilló y puso su mano sobre el suelo, entonces sus ojos parecieron volverse aún más azules y cuatro témpanos de hielo comenzaron a surgir del suelo formando un cuadrado alrededor suyo. Eran más o menos rectos, como si se tratase de columnas. El joven miraba horrorizado las columnas, probablemente sabía en qué iba a consistir el ritual. William pensaba que seguramente iban a sacrificarle ya que las columnas se le antojaban como un altar de sacrificio, aunque, por supuesto, él nunca había visto nada parecido.

  Los Caminantes Blancos que sujetaban al muchacho le llevaron al centro de las columnas y uno de ellos le quitó la capa. Entonces el joven comenzó a debatirse. William pensaba que no tenía sentido ya que, aunque se librase de los dos que le sujetaban, jamás lograría escapar del resto, pero supuso que, cuando la vida está en juego, uno hace lo que sea. Los caminantes comenzaron a desatarle los cordones del jubón y entonces el chico se las arregló para asestarle un codazo en la cara al que tenía a su derecha y, acto seguido, un rodillazo al de su izquierda. Trató de echar a correr pero con las manos atadas le resultaba muy difícil y, tal como había predicho William, no llegó muy lejos. Cuatro caminantes se le echaron encima y le devolvieron al centro de las columnas.

  El muchacho no paró de debatirse y revolverse pero los caminantes le sujetaron con fuerza y no dejaron que volviera a escaparse. Finalmente, sus movimientos se volvieron más débiles, había perdido toda su energía. “Ya está”, pensó William. “Se acabó, va a morir”. Los caminantes terminaron de desatar el jubón, cortaron las ligaduras que le ataban y se lo sacaron por la cabeza. Hicieron lo mismo con la sobrevesta y la camisa, todo fue muy rápido, muy metódico, como si no fuese la primera vez que lo hacían.

  Cuando comenzaron a desatar los calzones el chico volvió a debatirse. Los Caminantes Blancos le sujetaron con fuerza y uno de ello le retorció un brazo por detrás de la espalda haciéndole gruñir de dolor. Los caminantes le ignoraron y siguieron con lo que estaban haciendo. Mientras uno le desataba los calzones otros dos le quitaban las botas.  
El muchacho trató de dar patadas pero cada intento solo conseguía que el Caminante Blanco que le tenía sujeto le retorciese aún más el brazo. No pasó mucho hasta que estuvo completamente desnudo, vulnerable y expuesto. Temblando de pies a cabeza debido al frío que hacía. En ese momento William se dio cuenta de las cicatrices que tenía en el pecho. Cinco o seis y una a la altura del corazón, casi parecían puñaladas.

  Entonces el Rey de la Noche, que hasta entonces había observado todo de forma imperturbable, se acercó al joven. Éste le miró desafiante pero William pudo ver que también había terror en sus ojos. El rey de la noche le cogió por el cuello, aunque más bien parecía una caricia, subió la mano hasta rozar con el pulgar la sangre que tenía en el labio y, en un gesto que dejó a William estupefacto, acercó el rostro y lamió la sangre con la lengua. El muchacho trató de apartarse con el horror pintado en la cara pero seguía estando firmemente sujeto.

  Eso sí que había sido extraño, si iban a sacrificarle, ¿por qué hacer algo así? ¿Es que disfrutaba aterrorizando al chico? Seguramente así era ya que el Rey de la Noche esbozó una media sonrisa. Parecía muy satisfecho y a William le dio la sensación de que miraba al muchacho de forma lasciva. Algo no encajaba en todo esto, ¿qué clase de ritual estaba a punto de presenciar? ¿Acaso el Rey de la Noche tenía intenciones lujuriosas hacía aquel muchacho?

  Y entonces algo hizo clic en la mente de William, su cabeza juntó las piezas del puzle que tenía delante. Las ropas negras, las cicatrices, sin duda era el Lord Comandante que fue asesinado por sus hombres. Era Azor-Ahai, el mismísimo Azor-Ahai. Aquel viajero dijo que el rey de la Noche había corrompido su cuerpo, ¡Se refería a esto!

  Esa certeza le hizo marearse, estaba a punto de contemplar como Rey de la Noche mancillaba este lugar sagrado tomando al héroe de leyenda por la fuerza. ¿Le daría eso más poder? ¿O era solo algo simbólico? ¿Había algo que él pudiese hacer? Si el mismísimo Azor-Ahai había sucumbido ante el poder del Rey de la Noche, ¿qué podía hacer alguien tan insignificante como él? La respuesta era clara, nada en absoluto, él solo era un observador pasivo.

  Los caminantes cogieron cuerdas y ataron las manos de Azor-Ahai a dos de las columnas de hielo y, rápidamente, le obligaron a tumbarse bocarriba y ataron sus pies a las otras dos, quedando sus piernas levantadas. Él tiraba y forcejeaba con las cuerdas pero parecía que solo conseguía apretarlas más. William veía la desesperación en su rostro y pudo distinguir como las lágrimas comenzaba a salir de sus ojos.

  Tumbado allí, en esa posición humillante, el héroe de leyenda no era distinto de cualquier otro mortal. El Rey de la Noche le había despojado de toda dignidad y le había convertido en poco más que un juguete. Se reía en la cara de los dioses, demostraba su poder haciendo esto ante sus ojos.

  Los Caminantes Blancos comenzaron a moverse, uno a uno fueron saliendo del claro y dejaron al Rey de la Noche y a Azor-Ahai a solas. Obviamente no se les necesitaba para esto y, al parecer, no tenían por qué contemplarlo. El Rey de la Noche se arrodilló entre las piernas de Azor-Ahai y, de entre sus ropas, sacó un frasquito de cristal. Azor-Ahai intensificó sus forcejeos pero de nuevo fue en vano, las cuerdas se apretaban fuertemente alrededor de sus miembros y William veía como empezaban a irritar la piel.

  El Rey de la Noche vertió parte del contenido sobre sus dedos y los acercó al trasero de Azor-Ahai. William contuvo el aliento y pudo ver que el muchacho hacía lo mismo. El dedo índice del Rey de la Noche desapareció en el interior de Azor-Ahai, este apretó los dientes y dejó escapar un sonido gutural, parecía que no quería dar a su captor el gusto de dejarle oír sus gritos. El Rey de la Noche giró el dedo varias veces y después empezó a sacarlo y meterlo rítmicamente.

  William se descubrió incapaz de apartar la mirada, era algo obsceno y sentía repugnancia al verlo pero al mismo tiempo había algo hipnótico en todo aquello. La forma en que Azor-Ahai contraía los músculos en sus esfuerzos por liberarse, los leves quejidos que emitía cuando el dedo entraba en su cuerpo, no sabría cómo explicarlo, quizá simplemente fuese morbo.

  El Rey de la Noche introdujo un segundo dedo impregnado de esa sustancia aceitosa y Azor-Ahai se retorció y gruñó. Era evidente su sufrimiento. El Rey de la Noche giraba los dedos y los abría y cerraba mientras los sacaba y los volvía a meter, estirando los músculos a conciencia. El pecho de Azor-Ahai subía y bajaba agitadamente mientras emitía respiraciones cortas y secas. El Rey de la Noche se deleitaba con su sufrimiento. Unas veces introducía los dedos terriblemente despacio y los sacaba de la misma forma para luego volver a introducirlos precipitadamente provocando gemidos de dolor en su prisionero.

  Un tercer dedo fue introducido y Azor-Ahai emitió un quejido lastimero. Pero algo cambió cuando el Rey de la Noche cambió los dedos de ángulo, Azor-Ahai ahogó un grito y arqueó la espalda echando la cabeza hacia atrás. El Rey de la Noche sonrió malignamente entonces y repitió el movimiento provocando que Azor-Ahai arqueara de nuevo la espalda y gimiese de un modo muy erótico. William comprendió que había tocado algo en su interior que le hacía sentir un gran placer.

  El rostro de Azor-Ahai, reflejaba que sentía un terror y una angustia inimaginables, parecía que no podía soportar que el Rey de Noche provocase esas reacciones en su cuerpo. La tortura, pues en realidad era eso, continuó. Azor-Ahai, se mordía el labio tratando de ocultar sus gemidos y tiraba frenéticamente de las cuerdas que se clavaban profundamente en su piel. La otra mano del Rey de la Noche se deslizó por su muslo y su cadera hasta llegar al miembro del muchacho.

  -¡No! –gritó éste cuando la mano lo envolvió.

  Comenzó a bombearlo y no tardó en estar completamente erecto. Los movimientos del Rey de la Noche eran rítmicos, arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo, dentro y fuera, dentro y fuera. Azor-Ahai parecía que fuese a enloquecer de placer, su cuerpo se arqueaba y se retorcía y, por más que lo intentase no podía ocultar sus gemidos.

  El Rey de la Noche introdujo un cuarto dedo y aumentó la velocidad con la que bombeaba el miembro del muchacho. Sus gemido se volvieron más intensos y pronto su cuerpo se puso totalmente tenso. Unas pocas sacudidas más bastaron para que culminase sobre su vientre con un grito desesperado.

  El Rey de la Noche siguió moviendo los dedos en su interior provocando que todo el cuerpo del muchacho se estremeciese y temblase. Parecía muy satisfecho de poder ejercer esa clase de control sobre el cuerpo del que, después de todo, era su enemigo. William supuso que era un modo de demostrar su poder. Finalmente retiró la mano haciendo que Azor-Ahai gimiese una vez más.

  Entonces el Rey de la Noche desató los cordones de sus calzones y dejó libre su miembro del mismo color azulado que el resto de su piel. Vertió sobre él algo de la sustancia aceitosa del frasco de cristal y lo posicionó en la entrada del muchacho.

  -No, no –susurró éste mirándole con los ojos desorbitados por el terror.

  El Rey de la Noche esbozó una sonrisa diabólica y con un rápido movimiento se introdujo brutalmente en el interior del chico. Azor-Ahai profirió un alarido desgarrador que retumbó por toda la isla. William no pudo evitar taparse los oídos, no era solo por el dolor físico, pareciera que le estuviese desgarrando el alma. Gritó y gritó hasta que la voz se le quebró y se quedó sin aliento. El Rey de la Noche seguía sonriendo, se retiró despacio solo para volver a entrar de un fuerte empujón haciendo que el muchacho chillase de nuevo. Empezó a moverse de modo rítmico mientras Azor-Ahai gritaba como si le estuvieran acuchillando.

  Entonces los árboles empezaron a sangrar. Eso fue lo primero que pensó William, pero se dio cuenta de que era la sabia rojiza de los arcianos que salía por los cortes que había hecho antes el Rey de la Noche. Brotaba a borbotones de todos los árboles y al llegar al suelo formaba líneas en espiral que se dirigían hacia el centro del claro. Allí Azor-Ahai gritaba y se retorcía, tiraba con fuerza de sus ligaduras y la sangre salía ya de sus muñecas y tobillos chorreando por sus extremidades. El Rey de la Noche embestía sin piedad, su cuerpo al chocar con el de su víctima producía un sonido obsceno. Entraba y salía, entraba y salía.

  La sabia llegó hasta donde ellos estaban y pareció que los ojos del Rey de la Noche chisporroteaban con un azul intenso. Sin dejar de embestir puso las manos sobre el pecho del chico y, cuando las retiró, una marca había aparecido allí, era el mismo símbolo en espiral que había formado la sabia de los arcianos.

  Las embestidas cesaron y William se preguntó si ya por fin aquello había terminado, pero estaba muy equivocado. El Rey de la Noche sacó del cinto un puñal ornamentado que parecía estar hecho de hielo y lo situó justo en el centro del símbolo que Azor-Ahai tenía en el pecho. William contuvo el aliento pensando que se lo iba a clavar pero lo que hizo fue realizar un pequeño corte. La sangre comenzó a salir y, al entrar en contacto con el signo, éste empezó a brillar con una luz azulada.

  Agarrando al muchacho por los muslos, el Rey de la Noche reanudó sus acometidas. Cuanto más embestía, más fuerte era el brillo. Azor-Ahai ya no gritaba, se estremecía con la boca abierta como si no fuese capaz de respirar y en su rostro se podía leer que continuaba sufriendo, tal vez más incluso que antes.

  Las acometidas subieron de intensidad y el Rey de la Noche comenzó a gruñir de placer. El final estaba cerca ahora. Siguió embistiendo con una brutalidad monstruosa dejando marcas en los muslos del muchacho. Entonces su cuerpo se puso tenso y, con un último gruñido, derramó su semilla en el interior de Azor-Ahai. En ese momento el cuerpo del héroe se tensó y tembló como si le estuviese dando un ataque, arqueó la espalda y echó la cabeza hacia atrás con la vista perdida en el infinito, William estaba seguro de que había dejado de respirar.

  La luz que emitía su pecho salió de él en forma de diminutos puntos luminosos que revoloteaban como luciérnagas. El tiempo pareció detenerse mientras esas bolitas de luz flotaban armoniosamente llenando el espacio con su asombrosa belleza. Entonces se dirigieron hacia el Rey de la Noche que abrió los brazos para recibirlos. Una a una se introdujeron en su cuerpo que también comenzó a brillar llegando a ser cegador.

  Todos los brillos cesaron de repente y el Rey de la Noche cayó hacia delante apoyándose en las manos. Se quedó unos instantes así, observando al muchacho que tenía debajo. Éste respiraba de forma acelerada y superficial y prácticamente era incapaz de mantener los ojos abiertos. Sus miembros colgaban ahora laxos de las cuerdas. El símbolo en su pecho había desparecido, solo quedaba el corte que le había hecho el Rey de la Noche.

  La sabia a su alrededor comenzó a petrificarse en dirección hacia el exterior del claro. Lentamente todos los regueros de sabia se petrificaron y cuando llegaron a la altura de los árboles, éstos se petrificaron también, las hojas se volvieron grises y empezaron a caer. Las raíces alrededor de William corrieron la misma suerte, volviéndose grises con un leve crujido.

  El Rey de la Noche se incorporó y salió del interior de Azor-Ahai. Se colocó los calzones y se levantó. Hizo un gesto con la mano y las columnas de hielo se derritieron al instante. Las extremidades del muchacho cayeron al suelo de golpe produciendo un ruido sordo. Sin más, el Rey de la Noche se marchó del claro.

  Dos Caminantes Blancos aparecieron con un cubo de agua. Se acercaron a Azor-Ahai y cortaron las cuerdas que todavía estaban atadas a sus muñecas y tobillos. Entonces comenzaron a lavarle con unos trapos. Le levantaban y movían como si fuera una muñeca de trapo y él no oponía resistencia. En un momento dado William se dio cuenta de que, en realidad, estaba inconsciente. Los caminantes lavaron a conciencia toda la sangre de su cuerpo así como los restos de semen, también cubrieron sus heridas con vendas limpias. Definitivamente su intención no era matarlo, querían que se recuperase. Parecía que era más valioso vivo que muerto.

  El Rey de la Noche regresó montado en su caballo muerto, dos caballos más le seguían. Los caminantes trataron de despertar al muchacho, lo intentaron de muchos modos, dándole golpecitos en la cara, vertiendo un poco de agua sobre él, todo fue inútil. Así no podía cabalgar por lo que el Rey de la Noche decidió marcharse. Uno de los caminantes lo siguió y el otro se quedó atrás probablemente para cuidar de Azor-Ahai hasta que despertase.

  William también se quedó, por supuesto, no podía salir de su escondrijo. Era increíble que aún no le hubiesen descubierto, había tenido muchísima suerte, parecía obra de los dioses. Siguió observando al Caminante Blanco pues no se atrevía a moverse. Éste se dedicó a vestir al muchacho. Esta tarea le llevó bastante tiempo pero aun así Azor-Ahai no despertó. El caminante le envolvió en la gran capa negra y siguió aguardando.

  Pasó al menos una hora, el caminante parecía impacientarse. Se agachó al lado del muchacho y le dio unos golpecitos en la cara. Esta vez sí surtió efecto. El chico se revolvió y gimió. El caminante esperó a que el muchacho se despertase del todo.

  -Agua… –susurró el muchacho con la voz quebrada.

  El caminante miró a izquierda y derecha, aparentemente no tenía agua ni nada con qué dársela, pues el otro caminante se había llevado el cubo. Entonces reparó en algo que estaba en la dirección del refugio de William. “¡Dioses, la calabaza!” pensó desesperado. Tenía una calabaza hueca que usaba para transportar el agua, se le había olvidado cerca del refugio cuando se fue a pescar. El caminante se acercó a ella y William contuvo la respiración, estaba seguro de que su suerte se había acabado.

  Pero el caminante simplemente recogió la calabaza y miró en su interior. Al darse cuenta de que estaba vacía abandonó el claro del bosque para ir a llenarla al lago. William no se lo podía creer, se había ido, por los dioses, se había ido. Era su maldita oportunidad, tenía que escapar, tenía que huir. Se sintió marearse y salió a trompicones del refugio.

  La adrenalina corría por sus venas y el corazón le latía a toda velocidad. Intentó echar a correr pero los pies se le enredaron y se cayó al suelo. Cuando se levantó se encontró con los ojos negros de Azor-Ahai mirándole sorprendidos. Había una súplica muda en esos ojos. William se dio la vuelta y dio un paso y luego otro, pero acabó por volver sobre sus pasos y salió corriendo hacia el muchacho mientras se repetía que se iba a arrepentir, que aquello le iba a costar la vida.

  -Vamos, rápido, levanta –susurró apremiante cuando llegó hasta él.

  Le agarró de un brazo y de la cintura y tiró de él. El muchacho se aferraba a él como un náufrago se agarraría a un madero flotante. Hicieron falta varios intentos para que consiguiese levantarse, el dolor era muy fuerte y casi no podía moverse. Cuando por fin lo levantó, William se encontró totalmente perdido, no sabía qué hacer a continuación, este chico no podía correr, cuando el caminante descubriese que habían huido no tardaría mucho en darles alcance.

  -El caballo –susurró Azor-Ahai.

  -¿Qué? –William miró al caballo muerto que permanecía inmóvil no muy lejos de ellos. Maldita sea era su única opción, no les quedaba otro remedio que robar esa bestia maldita.

  Se dirigieron a él lo más rápido que pudieron y William tuvo que ayudar a Azor-Ahai pues a él solo le hubiese resultado imposible subir al caballo. Incluso con esa ayuda, tardaron un poco debido al dolor que esos movimientos le provocaban. William subió detrás de él y azuzó al animal. Increíblemente éste respondió y comenzó a andar.

  William le hizo ponerse al galope aunque esto provocó un gemido de dolor en su compañero. No quedaba más remedio, debían ser rápidos. Dirigió el caballo al camino de hielo que habían creado los caminantes, milagrosamente seguía allí. Lo cruzó y puso rumbo hacia el sur. Tal vez pudiese encontrar un lugar seguro en el que resguardarse. Un sitio en el que azor-Ahai pudiese recuperarse.

  Comenzó a pensar que quizá su destino siempre había sido salvar a Azor-Ahai para que pudiese volver a luchar. Puede que por eso los dioses le hubiesen dejado vivir todo este tiempo. No sabía si esto cambiaría el curso de la guerra pero era un comienzo. Obviamente Azor-Ahai no podría enfrentarse a los Caminantes el solo por lo que también tendrían que buscar algún tipo de ayuda, algún ejército poderoso. Preguntándose dónde podría encontrar algo semejante levanto la vista y, por un momento, le pareció divisar como una gigantesca figura batía las alas con su enorme silueta recortándose en el horizonte.

  Fin

**Author's Note:**

> En fin, esto es todo. Sé que el fic está lleno de errores y supongo que también habrá muchas incongruencias, pero mi intención no es hacer una obra maestra. No sé si en realidad la Isla de los Rostros es tan sagrada ni si el ritual que he montado tiene sentido. Estuve pensando en matar a William pero al final me dio pena y decidí que rescatara a Jon, me los imagino viajando hacia el sur y encontrándose en algún momento con Daenerys, o algo así tampoco lo he pensado mucho. Es curioso que en ningún momento en el fic llamo a Jon por su nombre. Gracias por leerme, los comentarios me dan la vida ; )


End file.
